Recueil de drabble (Part 5)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Comme dans les précédents recueils, la plupart des drabbles sont écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabble organisées par Ficothèque Ardente (1 à 6 croyances et superstitions)
1. Une patte de trop 2

**Un autre bijou de fertilité**

Deux mois qu'ils tentaient d'avoir un enfant, et impatient comme il est, Neji commençait à croire qu'il y avait un problème avec lui. Tenten dut lui répéter plusieurs fois que c'était normal, puisqu'elle avait longuement pris la pilule contraceptive. Il fallait laisser du temps à son organisme pour se réajuster. Mais son mari n'aimait pas attendre. Il lui acheta donc un collier de la déesse de la fertilité. La jeune femme soupira en se rappelant un peu trop bien le mois complet où elle avait dû supporter la fichue patte de lapin que Neji portait pour supposément le rendre plus fertile. On dirait bien que c'était à son tour de porter des bijoux pour « améliorer » ses chances de tomber enceinte. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit ressortir la patte de lapin… Alors là, non !

Tu reposes cette patte de lapin là où tu l'as pris, grogna-t-elle.

Pourquoi ?

Je veux bien porter ce collier, mais je refuse que tu recommences à porter cette patte de lapin. Je ne vais pas toujours me placer au-dessus pour éviter d'être chatouillée par son poil ou de somnoler en la voyant se balancer. Si tu veux avoir cet enfant, tu es mieux de te débarrasser de ce « talisman ».


	2. Un chatvalier servant 2

**Un chatvalier servant 2**

Après avoir sorti son chat de sa chambre, Hanabi referma la porte et revint vers son lit où l'attendait Konohamaru. Depuis qu'il avait eu besoin de points de suture après une morsure particulièrement violente, la jeune femme avait compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de garder son chat dans la pièce, lorsqu'ils avaient dans l'idée de pousser leur câlin plus loin. Quand ils s'embrassaient, il se contentait de monter sur eux pour les déranger, mais dès qu'un morceau de vêtement s'enlevait, il en venait aux dents. Il pouvait devenir très agressif envers Konohamaru. Ce denier avait même lâché la supposition que c'était Hiashi qui l'avait dressé pour l'empêcher de « souiller » sa fille. Ce qui avait fait grandement rire Hanabi. Selon elle, s'il s'en prenait à son copain, c'était seulement parce que c'était un mâle et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'un homme s'approche trop d'elle. Mais bon, tant que la porte était fermée, le chat ne pouvait plus venir les déranger et elle continuait de se faire pardonner pour l'agression de son chat dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Après un petit striptease, Hanabi vint s'allonger sur lui et parcourir de baiser son ventre et son torse. Konohamaru devait bien l'avouer, elle savait comment faire pardonner son chat.


	3. La main prit dans le sac 2

**La main prit dans le sac 2**

Hinata n'osait plus respirer. Naruto était revenu plus tôt que prévu de son entraînement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille, alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, ça reviendrait à lui confesser ses sentiments. S'impatientant, il fit glisser sa main de son épaule, entourant son cou avec son bras et collant son torse contre son dos. Hinata ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard. Habituellement, elle arrivait très bien à cacher ses sentiments, mais là, il n'aurait aucun mal à lire dans ses yeux.

Naruto attrapa son jeans à l'aide de sa main libre et Hinata s'empressa de refermer sa main sur le trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il ne devait pas le voir. Mais alors qu'elle se disait ça, le blond la retourna contre le casier pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Sous la surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci se trouvaient juste au niveau du torse de son ami où se trouvait un tatouage de phénix sur son pectoral droit. Quelques rougeurs entouraient les lignes noires, signe qu'il était récent. Naruto lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Et l'ardeur qui faisait briller ses iris la perturba. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?


	4. Ébat à tout cassé 2

**Ébat à tout cassé 2**

Alors qu'ils terminaient de manger, Shikamaru sentit le pied de Temari frotter sa jambe sous la table. Elle était d'humeur de bonne heure, sourit-il. Il répondit à ses avances en attrapant sa main et en lui caressant la paume à l'aide de son pouce. En moins de deux, Temari se leva et contourna la table pour venir prendre place sur ses cuisses. C'était le temps du dessert. Shikamaru repoussa son assiette et ses ustensiles le plus loin possible, puis il souleva Temari pour l'asseoir sur la table juste devant lui. Sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander, elle écarta les jambes dévoilant sa culotte sous sa jupe. Il se pencha et vint taquiner son intimité par-dessus la dentelle et Temari prit appuie sur la surface de la table sans regarder ce qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, elle accrocha la sablière qui se renversa sur la table avec un tintement. Shikamaru arrêta ses caresses et regarda derrière sa copine en même temps qu'elle.

C'est moi ou dernièrement on a la poisse ? demanda Shikamaru.

Arrêtes d'être aussi superstitieux, ricana Temari en le repoussant sur sa chaise.

Elle descendit de la table pour retourner sur les cuisses de son copain. Ici, il n'y avait pas à craindre de faire d'autres dégâts.


	5. La main prit dans le sac 3

**La main prit dans le sac 3**

En fait, la vraie question, c'est : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le vestiaire des garçons ? finit par dire Naruto. Certains pourraient se méprendre.

Hinata n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Le fait que le visage de Naruto soit aussi près du sien la paralysait. Et sa bouche était si tentante. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui attira le regard du blond. Une main posé sur le casier derrière elle, il pencha un peu plus la tête vers elle, effleurant son nez avec le sien. Hinata arrêta de respirer et sentit son visage s'enflammer comme jamais. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il passait son bras libre autour de sa taille et la collait contre son torse. Sous la surprise, elle releva les mains et laissa tomber son trèfle à quatre feuilles. Naruto le vit du coin de l'œil et il détourna les yeux d'Hinata pour voir ce que c'était.

Pourquoi tu essayais de mettre un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans mon jeans ?

Paniquée, Hinata bégaya une réponse intelligible. Naruto haussa un sourcil intrigué, puis sans prévenir, il se pencha vers son visage et la fit taire en l'embrassant.


	6. Un chatvalier servant 3

**Un chatvalier servant 3**

Glissé entre les cuisses d'Hanabi, Konohamaru rendait les caresses qu'elle lui avait prodiguées un peu plus tôt. Submergée par le plaisir, elle s'agrippa aux draps en laissant échapper un gémissement sonore. Étant seuls dans la maison, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Si Hiashi avait été là, ça aurait été une autre histoire. Mais alors que Konohamaru terminait d'enfiler un préservatif, des miaulements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers celle-ci, surpris d'entendre le chat aussi facilement.

Ne t'en préoccupe pas, souffla Hanabi en attrapant le visage de son copain.

En soupirant, Konohamaru se rallongea sur elle et enfuit son visage au creux de son cou pour le parsemer de baisers brûlant. Jusqu'à ce que les miaulements fassent place aux coups de griffes dans le bois de la porte. Konohamaru s'arrêta dans son mouvement de bassin pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Si ça continu, il va finir par faire un trou dans ta porte.

Mais non. Et maintenant, arrêtes de faire attention à lui et concentre toi sur moi.

Ton père va grincer des dents en découvrant les marques sur ta porte.

Là, tout de suite, on s'en fiche, déclara Hanabi en prenant le dessus.


	7. Atelier de théâtre

**Atelier de théâtre**

Lee attrapa deux masques blancs dans la boîte que leur professeur de théâtre avait apportée pour l'atelier. Selon lui, leurs voix n'exprimaient pas les mêmes émotions que leurs visages, alors ils allaient travailler là-dessus aujourd'hui. Le brun revint prendre place près de son meilleur ami et lui tendit le masque sans émotion, se gardant celui avec un grand sourire niai. Aussi peu expressif pouvait être Gaara dans la vie de tous les jours, autant il était l'acteur étoile de leur école. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Dès qu'ils eurent enfilé leur masque respectif, les deux adolescents attrapèrent la pièce que le professeur leur avait remise à leur arrivée. Une scène d'amour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un collège entièrement peuplé d'homme… Ça ne le faisait pas trop, selon Lee. Sans compter que connaissant Gaara, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le laisse être l'homme durant leur performance. Quoique c'était toujours comme ça avec le roux. Même en privée, Lee finissait toujours par être la fille, soumis et en dessous. Encore une chance que personne ne se doutait de leur relation ambiguë, sinon ils seraient bons tous les deux pour subir les moqueries de leurs camarades homophobes.


	8. Strip-échec en couple

**Strip-échec en couple**

Depuis qu'elle était avec Shikamaru, Temari jouait beaucoup aux échecs et c'était aussi le cas de Tenten avec Neji. Mais aujourd'hui, leurs copains respectifs avaient eu une drôle d'idée pour pimenter les choses. Jouer à quatre, couple contre couple, et chaque fois qu'une équipe perdait un pion, la fille devait retirer un vêtement. Neji et Shikamaru étaient ceux qui contrôlaient les pions et leurs copines se contentaient de regarder. Et malheureusement pour Tenten, le flemmard de petit-ami de son amie était un meilleur que le sien. Elle agrippa le coup de Neji, faisant semblant de l'étrangler, pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas contente de devoir retirer son soutien-gorge et d'être seulement en culotte devant un autre homme que lui. La blonde, pour sa part, avait un peu triché selon Tenten, en retirant son soutien-gorge sans enlever son chemisier. Bon il était semi transparent, mais quand même, il était assez long pour cacher son bassin. Elle avait donc deux morceaux d'avance sur elle et elle pouvait encore cacher sa nudité avec le tissu de son haut, lorsque Shikamaru perdrait un nouveau pion. Mais au final, le copain de Temari réussi à récupérer une pièce, ce qui permit à la blonde de renfiler son jean. Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Tenten intérieurement.


	9. À la patinoire

**À la patinoire**

Un pied qui dérape, une chute et une douleur aux fesses. Voilà ce que vivait Konohamaru chaque fois qu'il acceptait d'accompagner sa petite-amie à la patinoire. Hanabi faisait de la compétition, alors elle n'avait aucun problème à se mouvoir sur des patins à glace, alors que pour lui c'était tout le contraire. Il n'avait rien contre le patinage artistique, il assistait même à tous ses entraînements et ses compétitions. Mais pour ce qui était d'en faire… C'était une autre histoire. Il finissait toujours avec plein de bleus sur les jambes, les bras, les fesses et même le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas par amour ?

Après une énième chute, Konohamaru déclara avoir atteint sa limite et il rampa jusqu'au bord de la patinoire pour sortir. Même s'il n'y avait qu'Hanabi de présente avec lui, son orgueil commençait à être amoché après une heure de chute. Sa copine vint le rejoindre rapidement, une petite moue déçue sur les lèvres, pour finalement venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Le baiser qu'elle lui offrit le surprit par son intensité. Après avoir passé une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, Hanabi se colla à lui tout en ondulant le bassin. Encore une chance qu'ils étaient seuls, sourit Konohamaru en y répondant.


	10. Une séance privée

**Une séance privée**

Au grand étonnement de Temari et Shikamaru, le film commença alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette salle de cinéma. Bon d'accord, il ne faisait pas beau dehors et c'était un après-midi de semaine, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient le cinéma pour eux tout seul. Et ça donna des idées à la blonde. Après les trente premières minutes du film, elle attrapa le bol de pop-corn que Shikamaru tenait pour eux et le posa un peu plus loin sur le plancher. Le brun la regarda avec surprise, la main toujours devant la bouche, arrêté dans son mouvement pour en manger un.

Temari avança sa bouche vers cette main et lui vola le maïs éclaté avant de prendre place sur lui. Un peu paniqué, Shikamaru se mit à regarder autour d'eux en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait. Il eut pour seule réponse, un baiser langoureux et une main cajoleuse dans son pantalon. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au brun pour complètement oublier le film et glisser ses mains sous la jupe de sa copine pour lui caresser les fesses. Deux minutes plus tard, son pantalon était ouvert, la culotte de Temari décalée et son sexe emboîté dans celui de la blonde.


	11. Le bal masqué

**Le bal masqué**

Le bal masqué du réveillon, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience, mais certainement pas autant que Naruto et Hinata. C'était le seul moment de l'année qu'ils pouvaient s'afficher ensemble, puisque le père de la brune refusait catégoriquement qu'elle le fréquente. Mais l'amour, ça ne se choisit pas. Leurs masques ne couvraient que le haut de leurs visages, leur permettant ainsi de s'embrasser autant qu'ils le désiraient. L'exhibition et l'anonymat qu'offrait le bal masqué titillait leurs libidos mises à mal durant toute l'année. C'était donc sans surprise, qu'ils s'isolaient dans un coin reculé pour batifoler sans se préoccuper des gens autour d'eux.

Avec leurs masques, perruques et lentilles, personnes ne pourraient affirmer que c'était eux, et avec leurs noms de code, Kyuubi et Tsuki, qu'ils utilisaient chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient au téléphone ou par courriel, leurs identités étaient protéger. Naruto prit rapidement place sur une chaise et remonta la jupe d'Hinata pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur lui. La brune avait depuis quelque temps fait l'acquisition d'une culotte dotée d'un trou juste au bon endroit, facilitant ce genre de moment, où il ne restait plus qu'à sortir le membre du blond, de le couvrir d'un préservatif et d'enfin s'empaler dessus avec délectation.


	12. Ceci n'est pas une luge

**Ceci n'est pas une luge**

Shikamaru ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé sur ce divan glissant sur une pente de neige, avec à sa droite un Naruto criant comme une fille et à sa gauche un Kiba riant à plein poumon. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas cette tradition d'hiver. Les coussins avaient beau être confortables, il ne faisait pas confiance au talent de ses deux amis pour le clouer sur de vielles planches à roulettes desquelles ils avaient retiré les dites roulettes. Ça glissait sans encombre, il ne pouvait pas le nier. La pente se terminait sur un terrain plat sans obstacle, ça rassurait un peu. Mais avec les deux excités qui l'accompagnaient, il redoutait une débarque mémorable et douloureuse. Si on lui disait que c'était l'idée de Gaara pour le punir de sortir avec sa sœur Temari, il n'en serait pas étonné. Ce serait tellement son genre de mijoter des plans foireux pour le torturer indirectement. Par chance, ce ne fut pas le cas. L'arrêt se fit sans dommage, sauf pour ses tympans. Shikamaru prit la fuite rapidement, ne voulant pas faire une deuxième descente et il retrouva sa copine qui sirotait un chocolat chaud avec dix couches de vêtements en trop. Elle ne s'était toujours pas faite aux froides températures de Konoha.


	13. Un jacuzzi bien trop monopolisant

**Un jacuzzi bien trop monopolisant**

Assise dans la chambre, Karin soupira. Suigetsu passait tout son temps dans ce fichu jacuzzi et la délaissait complètement. Ce garçon aimait vraiment trop l'eau et il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, même pour une petite fin de semaine en amoureux dans un chalet en montagne. Il avait sauté de joie en le découvrant et depuis, il n'en sortait plus. Fallait dire qu'une télévision se trouvait dans la pièce, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la rousse. Elle avait envie de faire des activités dehors et de profiter de la neige, mais lui il préférait rester en maillot à l'intérieur, loin du froid hivernal.

En désespoir de cause, Karin finit par se déshabiller se promener complètement nue dans leur chalet, privée bien entendu, passant à répétition devant la porte ouverte où se trouvait le jacuzzi. La rousse eut un petit sourire satisfait, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'eau, alors que Suigetsu se levait pour sortir de son « temple ». Elle fit comme si de rien, attendant qu'il la rejoigne, le corps seulement couvert par des gouttelettes d'eau chaude. Elle soupira de plaisir, lorsqu'il lui agrippa les hanches en se collant contre elle.

Tu n'avais qu'à me rejoindre, si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.


End file.
